


when the knot gets too tight (cut the rope)

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: "What is he doing here." Max hissed. Daniel brushed some hair out of Max's face."You talked about this before. About wanting a threesome." Daniel said slowly. Max huffed."No. Not with him."  He said firmly.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104
Collections: F1 Fandom Unity Exchange





	when the knot gets too tight (cut the rope)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zig_Zag_F1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zig_Zag_F1/gifts).



> I debated a long time on what to write, but eventually came up with this! I really do hope you like it, I had a blast writing this!

"Dan?" Max called out shakily, wiggling against the ropes binding his wrists to the small of his back. The Aussie had bound him to the bed what seemed like an hour ago, taking his time creating artful knots against Max's skin as he sucked bruises where they would be hidden by Max's clothing tomorrow.

Not only Max's hands were bound. His feet were tied to the end of the bed, spread enough to put Max on display. There was a pillow under his hips and stomach to bring his ass up more, and the spring breeze drafting in from the window made goosebumps appear on his skin. 

"Dan..?" Max tried again. He enjoyed giving himself to Daniel like this, to let go of all control and to entrust his body to the Australian, but this was taking to long. Something was different this time.

"Sssh, I'm here baby." Daniel voice sounded suddenly, gentle footsteps coming into the room before a warm hand came to rest on the small of his back, cupped over his crossed wrists. Max whimpered and turned his head at the sound, but the blindfold bound around his head kept him from looking up at the Aussie.

"You look so beautiful like this." Daniel praised softly, hand moving down to rub circles on Max's ass. "Remember the safe word?" He asked then, leaning over to kiss the back of Max's shoulder. Max nodded.

"Piglet." He muttered with a small smile. Daniel hummed, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Good boy." he purred, before moving away from the bed.

"Charles, you can come in now." Daniel said then. Max went rigid, wiggling against the ropes.

"What? No!" He gasped out, tensing against the ropes so much he felt them chaff his skin.

Daniel's hands were instantly on him again, soothing rubbing over his back before taking off Max's blindfold. Max blinked heavily against the bright light before being able to focus on Daniel, who was now knelt next to the bed.

"What is he doing here." Max hissed. Daniel brushed some hair out of Max's face.

"You talked about this before. About wanting a threesome." Daniel said slowly. Max huffed.

"No. Not with him." He said firmly. Charles, who had been patiently waiting in the doorway, walked over now, running his fingertips lightly over Max's calf - causing his foot to jerk.

"I'm not here as rival." Charles started softly, trailing his fingers up from Max's ankle towards his hip. "I'm here to make you feel good." He added when his palm was resting flat against Max's ass. Max had quieted down considerably. 

"Maxy? You know the safe word." Daniel urged softly. Max firmly pressed his lips together and shook his head, seeming determined. Daniel pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Good boy." He praised softly. Charles turned Max's face towards him now, urging him into a kiss. Max was reluctant to return to kiss, but eventually parted his lips for the Monégasque to deepen the kiss. Daniel had moved behind him, rolling Max properly back onto the pillows to hitch his hips up higher. He briefly put his hand on Max’s bound ones, letting Max clutch on to his fingers. Max hummed against Charles’s lips, trying to pull away to focus on Daniel. Charles tutted.

“Don’t be rude.” he said teasingly, biting at Max’s bottom lip. Max glared at him, but gasped as Charles tugged on the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. “Good boy…” he praised now. He straightened up and looked at Daniel over Max’s bound form. Daniel smiled and walked over to him, leaning in to kiss the Monégasque.

“No!” Max gasped out. Daniel and Charles stilled and pulled apart. “Don’t touch him.” Max told Charles angrily. Charles blinked innocently, head cocking to the side. 

“Protective, are we?” he said amusedly. Max glared wholeheartedly, fighting the ropes again. Daniel shushed him softly.

“Fine, we won’t touch each other.” he promised. “Just stop fighting.” he shushed. Charles smirked.

“Agreed. But you did misbehave.” he tutted. Daniel hummed. 

“I think we do have to teach you a lesson.” he confirmed. Max huffed.

“Whatever.” he grumbled. Daniel lightly slapped Max’s ass.

“Don’t sass us.” he chastised. Max hissed at the burn, but stayed quiet now. Daniel’s hand landed on his ass again and Max let out a startled sound.

“10 more.” Daniel decided. He let Charles closer too, the Monégasque delivering the next slap. Max groaned, hiding his face in the pillows to keep himself quiet. By the time Charles and Daniel reached 10, Max’s ass was red and stinging. 

“Look at me, Max.” Daniel said afterwards. Max lifted his head, His lips was red from where he was biting down on it, and tears were brimming in his eyes. 

“You did well.” Daniel said, and a watery smile came to Max’s lips. He wiggled closer to the Aussie as best he could, resting his cheek against the man’s hand. 

“Need you.” he muttered, swallowing thickly before turning to Charles. “Need you both.” he said more quietly, still not completely comfortable with the Ferrari driver being there. Charles pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder.

“You are amazing.” he purred, accent thick and silky sweet. He settled near Max’s head, pushing his loose jogging pants down to reveal his cock resting half-hard against his thigh. Max swallowed thickly.

“You want me to suck it?” he muttered. Charles gave him a firm nod.

“Go ahead.” he said. Max wiggled closer, having difficulties propping himself up with his arms still bound behind his back. Charles knelt in front of his head to make it easier, groaning as Max’s lips wrapped around the tip of his cock. 

“God you’re good.” he praised, bucking his hips to thrust into Max’s mouth. Max gagged slightly as Charles’s cock nudged the back of his throat, momentarily pulling away to catch his breath. Charles was looking down on him, only paying attention to him now and no longer acknowledging Daniel.

 _‘Good’_ Max thought to himself. _‘Daniel is mine.’_ He parted his lips again, letting Charles thrust into his mouth. Daniel was knelt next to Max’s hips, one hand brushing up and down Max’s back. Max shuddered as he felt Daniel’s lips on his ass, trailing kisses until they were pressed right over Max's hole. Max groaned around Charles's cock, his hips twitching. All he could do was hope Dan would hurry up.

Daniel's tongue pressed into him and Max whined, pulling away from Charles's cock to catch his breath.

"Please…" he whispered, looking up at Charles. Charles smiled and touched his cheek before trailing his thumb over Max's swollen lips.

"Don't make him wait, Dan. He is being so good." Charles said, and Max blushed lightly at the affection in the Monégasque's voice. He gasped when Daniel slowly eased two fingers into him, Max pressing his forehead against Charles's thigh as he tried to breathe through the discomfort. Charles's fingers were in his hair, massaging his scalp lightly before tugging on the soft strands. Max hissed and wiggled against the ropes again, his shoulders and arms aching at the odd position.

"Don't give up now." Charles whispered, tilting Max's head up. Max swallowed thickly but then parted his lips, taking Charles's cock back into his mouth. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt Daniel pulling his fingers away, Max arching his hips up as best he could. 

Charles was thoroughly fucking into his throat now, giving Max no chance to react as Daniel's cock pushed into his ass. He managed a small moan, gagging as Charles's pushed into his mouth too roughly. 

Daniel's dick was fully inside him now, the Aussie rocking his hips lightly as he let Max get used to the stretch. Max urged his hips backwards more, wanting more. 

"Patience, my love." Daniel tutted, before pulling out almost completely and sharply thrusting into Max's ass. Max mewled around Charles's cock, eyes rolling back in his head as Daniel's cock nudged his prostate.

"Fuck you're gorgeous like this." Charles mumbled, eyes focused on Max. He surprised the Dutchman by pulling out of his mouth, one hand still curled in Max's hair to keep his face tilted up as he jerked himself off in quick motions. 

"What are you-" Max muttered, gasping as Daniel's thrusts quickened. He was cut off as Charles groaned, the Monégasque's mouth going slack and his eyes fluttering closed as he came. Max huffed a little as white streaks of cum landed on his face, quickly closing his eyes. 

"God that's hot." Daniel groaned behind him, one hand snaking between Max's waist and the pillow he was laying on to wrap his fingers around his cock, jerking him off in time with his trusts. Charles leaned in to lick and suck the cum off Max's face, occasionally licking into Max's mouth and god it affected Max more than he would like to admit. Tasting Charles while Daniel was still inside him made his whole body feel as if it was on fire.

Daniel came quickly after that, hand spilling around Max's cock as he spilled in the Dutchman's ass. Max let out a frustrated noise. He had been so close to cumming himself. 

"Sorry Maxy." Dan muttered, kissing the back of his shoulder. Max wiggled against the ropes.

"Come on, I want to come." He groaned. Charles stopped Daniel as the Aussie reached for Max's neglected dick again.

"I have a better idea." He purred, crawling around Max until he was settled between Max's legs. Daniel took Charles's spot near Max's head now, leaning in to press a kiss to Max's lips with a murmured 'I'm proud of you'.

"What a sight." Charles purred, spreading Max's cheeks apart. Max moaned languidly as Charles's mouth pressed over him, sucking and licking at his hole to get the cum out of him.

Max gasped, pushing his hips back. It was all so dirty, but so, so good.

"Are you going to cum from just Charles's mouth on your hole?" Daniel whispered. Max shuddered and nodded, stretching out to kiss Daniel again. He came hard, thighs trembling as Charles continued to suck and lick at his ass. Daniel whispered nonsense in his ear, stroking his hair as Max shivered through his orgasm. He was basically a boneless heap when Charles finally pulled away, awkwardly draped against the covers.

"Dan… the ropes…" he mumbled tiredly. Daniel shushed him and started hunting him, Charles helping too. Max sighed contentedly as the pressure fell away, stretching his sore limbs before crawling away from the soiled pillow he had been laying on and cuddling up against a clean one. 

"I guess this is over?" Charles snorted as Max pulled the blankets up over him, whining until Daniel cuddled up with him.

"He is cuddly after sex." Daniel cooed. Max hit his chest. 

"Shu'up." He grumbled, before blinking up at Charles. "Come here." He added, patting the area behind his back. Charles smiled, a little surprised, but cuddled up against Max's back, tracing his fingers over the marks left by the ropes chafing his skin. 

"Thank you." Max muttered. "Both of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
